Of Mischief, Mayhem and Mess
by Sparkle Girl
Summary: Future!Fic. Sequel to Of Nightmares and Lullabies.  When Nate's best friend comes to play, everyone holds their breath. Take trouble, times it by two and throw in some general mayhem, and that's a play date with Nate and Maya.


**Title: **Of Mischief, Mess and Mayhem.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck.

**Summary:** Future!Fic. When Nate's best friend comes to play, everyone holds their breath. Take trouble, times it by two and throw in some general mayhem, and that's a play date with Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel and Maya Puckerman.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** None of the Characters, except my two OC's, belong to me.

**Authors Note:** This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Kurt had just finished getting Nate dressed when the doorbell went. "Dada." Nate cheered and Kurt shook his head, smiling at his son.

"Sorry buddy, dada won't be home til this afternoon. He's teaching the other boys and girls, remember?" While he was talking Kurt hoisted Nate up onto his hip, and walked quickly down the corridor. Spotting the sulky look building on his son's face, Kurt smiled at him. "Its not Dada, but I think this might be your best friend in the whole wide world." Nate's eyes, so like Blaine's in the shape, colour and sheer light that shone out of them widened in delighted joy.

"My Maya." Nate crowed loudly, clapping his hands, causing Kurt to laugh. He opened the door and sure enough Rachel was stood there with Maya. Kurt put Nate down and he ran over and gave Maya a hug before turning and launching himself at Rachel. "Ray, Ray." He cried and she bent down and scooped him up, throwing him up in the air and catching him to make him squeal.

"Hey, hows my best little boy?" Rachel said with a wide smile and blown kiss to Kurt, she switched her attention back to Nate who began to talk excitedly in his mixture of english and toddlerese that baffled most people but Rachel followed with ease.

Kurt bent down and scooped up Maya, walking through to the living room with Rachel following with Nate who was still babbling away at lightening pace. "Kurt, Kurt guess what?" Maya said with a wide beaming smile, putting her hand on his chin and turning his head so he was looking at her, so she could make sure he was paying attention. Kurt looked at Maya, slightly suspicious. Maya looked like an angel, but at heart she's her fathers daughter and has a mischievous streak as wide as she is tall. Kurt sat down and stood Maya in front of him and looking at Maya, Kurt felt his heart clench.

This adorable little girl was the best mix of his two closest friends. She had inherited her mothers elfin features and long brown hair, but the eyes were all Puckerman, wide and hazel coloured, not unlike Nate's. Rachel and Blaine had been mistaken for a married couple with kids a couple of times when on play dates, which baffled them at first, now it made them laugh. The first time it happened Kurt was feeling slightly wicked and brought up the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, and Rachel and Blaine's kiss during spin the bottle, which made all of them laugh until they were in tears. All of them had known each other long enough that teenage shenanigans no longer had the power to mortify. College had taken care of that.

"I gonna stay here and play all day." She said with a big beaming smile, and Kurt nodded.

"Mommy will be back in a couple of hours, then we'll have lunch, then we'll go to the park. Okay?" Both Maya and Nate cheered. Rachel put Nate down and walked over and crouched in front of her daughter.

"I'll be back later, be good okay, baby?" Maya nodded, looking deceptively innocent. Rachel frowned at her daughter. "Uncle Kurt has my permission to put you in a time out and if you don't behave, we won't be going to the park okay?" Maya nodded emphatically.

"I'll be good mama. Promise." She said and after giving her daughter a kiss, the two kids ran off, heading for Nate's room. Kurt stood up and sighed, and Rachel laughed. "You'll be fine. I'll be back by one, I promise. So it's only three hours. Be a brave soldier and I'll buy you a cookie." Rachel kissed him on the cheek and was off.

The front door had just shut behind her when there was an almighty crash followed by the sound of the kids cheering. Rolling his eyes, Kurt went to investigate. He walked into Nate's room and Nate and Maya were stacking up Nate's building blocks just to push them over. The louder the crash the more they cheered. Shrugging, Kurt turned to leave when Maya let out a shriek. "No, that's my block, not yours." Kurt turned back around to face the kids, just in time to see Maya snatch a block out of Nate's hands, who just shrugged and picked up the block next to him.

Kurt smiled, when it came to Maya, Nate was eternally the pacifist, just giving in to the older girl without an argument. While Kurt appreciated how close the two were, he couldn't see the peace lasting much longer as Nate was beginning to get more independent and aware of what was his. "Maya, Nate." They both looked up and Kurt smiled. "I'm going to be next door, play nice and if you need me come get me okay?" Walking over and quickly switching on the baby monitor next to the door, Kurt walked out, leaving the door open.

A couple of hours later, Kurt was working on a sketch when suddenly he realised everything had gone quiet, too quiet. He quickly stood up and walked through to Nate's room. The kids were nowhere to be seen, but it looked like a tornado had hit the room with what seemed to be every toy Nate had ever owned scattered all over the floor. "My? Nate?" When there was no answer he felt his heart thump. It had been no more than ten minutes since the last time he'd gone into Nate's room and checked on them, so they couldn't have got far. Having said that, Maya was her father's daughter and had the uncanny ability to sniff out a potential way to cause mayhem at any given time. He checked the bathroom, the living room and was on the way to the kitchen when he heard a giggle coming from that direction.

Kurt broke into a jog and went into the kitchen and then closed his eyes and groaned. He should have known really. Both Nate and Maya loved cupcakes and occasionally Kurt would let them 'help', i.e. stir the mixture, and both enjoyed it. Evidentially they had decided to try and make them by themselves. "Papa." Nate chirped with a beaming smile. "Gon' make cake." Flour was everywhere and the floor and the bowl they had out and both kids were covered in a mixture of flour and eggs.

Kurt frowned at them. "Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel, Maya Elizabeth Puckerman how many times have you two been told, the kitchen is not for playing in, its dangerous in here, especially if me, or Dada, or Noah or Rachel aren't in here with you. You're too little to be in here by yourself."

Maya poked out her lip. "Not little. I'm a big girl, daddy said so." She glared at Kurt and the look was so Rachel that Kurt bit his lip against a smile.

"You might be a big girl, but I told both of you to stay in Nate's room, and you know you're not allowed in here. Come on, we're going for a bath, then you're getting changed, and then its a time-out for both of you." Maya pouted and Nate looked like he was going to cry, but Kurt held firm. "C'mon you two, lets go have a bath."

An hour later, Kurt was exhausted, filthy and seriously contemplating murdering his closest friend for abandoning him to deal with two children by himself. In the past hour he had dealt with the kids, getting them bathed and changed and both had a time out which lasted a few minutes, and now they were both asleep. Nate was his bed in his bed in his room and Maya was in Kurt's room, he'd known they were tired, but if he'd left them in Nate's room together they wouldn't have slept. After he'd made sure they were asleep Kurt had cleaned the kitchen and now he was seriously contemplating just stretching out on the couch and going to sleep when the front door opened.

"Kurt?" Kurt stood up and hurried into the hallway putting his finger to his lips. Noah stood there frowning at him. "What's up dude? Rach asked me to bring you a change of clothes for My on my way to work."

He handed Kurt a small bag and Kurt smiled and gestured for Noah to follow him. He walked down the hallway and into the now clean kitchen. He explained what had happened and Noah grimaced. "Ah, the cake baking thing. Rach let her help her make cakes a couple of days ago and she's obsessed." Kurt huffed.

"Nate is just as bad, I swear to god, those kids are going to be the death of me. I got them cleaned up, put them in a time out for two minutes of which they both sulked through, then they both went down for naps about half an hour ago, Rach is due back here in about twenty minutes, and I'm exhausted." Kurt knew he was whining, but in the way of old friends, Noah just shook his head and laughed and Kurt shook his head, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Do you know something Noah? Even if she didn't have your eyes or your smirk, you would be able to tell My is a Puckerman."

Noah raised an eyebrow, not saying anything and Kurt smiled. "She has the uncanny ability to come up with ideas that will cause absolute mayhem in under ten seconds."

Noah just shrugged. "Its a gift."

Kurt scoffed. "Wait until she's a teenager sneaking out at night to meet her boyfriend and then tell me that." Noah scowled, clearly not happy at the thought, and Kurt had to bite back a smile at the look on his face.

"She's not dating until she's thirty. I'm not letting horny teenage boys near my angel." Kurt just laughed.

"Unless you plan on sending her to an all girls catholic school, which would be kind of hard been as how you're jewish, I don't see how you're going to manage that."

Kurt went to say something when he yawned hugely and Noah smiled. "Dude, go crash out on the couch, the kids are asleep, i'll leave the baby moniter next to you on the table." Kurt went into the livingroom and fell facefirst onto the nearest couch and was asleep almost instantly.

Thirty minutes later, Rachel walked up to the front door of Kurt's apartment only to see a handwritten note for her in Noah's distinctive scrawl. She read it quickly then smothering a laugh let herself in with the spare key. She walked into the living room to find Kurt fast asleep on the couch, she quickly checked on the kids but both were still asleep. Just then the front door opened and a few seconds later Blaine walked in the living room and stopped dead, a little laugh escaping him before he covered his mouth with his hands. He looked over at Rachel who was biting her lip, she gestured for him to come over and sit beside her.

"Hey handsome." She said quietly, kissing him on the cheek. "You're home early."

Blaine shrugged. "The school had some assembly about fire prevention or something so class was cancelled. I figured i'd come home and go with you guys to the park."

Rachel checked her watch and sighed. "I'll give him ten minutes and then we'll wake everyone up, and head over to the park for lunch and give the kids a chance to play. Sound good?" Blaine nodded, just then he heard the unmistakable sound of Nate starting to wake up and stood up, quickly taking off his jacket. He walked through to his sons bedroom, stepping over and around toys. He got to the crib and bent over and picked Nate up. "Hey baby." Blaine said quietly pulling Nate in until his head was against his shoulder. Nate sighed. "Dada home." He said with a sleepy smile then stuck his thumb firmly in his mouth.

When he went through to the living room Rachel was sat with a sleepy looking Maya on her lap. Blaine looked at her and she shrugged. "I think they were twins in a previous life. As soon as you went to get Nate, she came through here."

Blaine sat down and leant back, feeling the solid, sleepy weight of Nate lying on his chest. chest. Sitting here with his son drowsing on his chest and watching his husband sleep, Blaine felt a bubble of happiness burst in his chest. He looked at Rachel who was sat stroking Maya's hair as the little girl sat sleepily on her mothers lap.

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Blaine asked curiously. "Married, kids, living in New York, all successful?" Rachel sighed but before she could speak, there was a loud groan.

"Oh my god, I can't even take a nap in peace. If you're going to talk, go outside."

Nate let out a small crow of happiness sitting up in Blaine's arms. "Papa's awake." He said with a smile and Blaine put a hand on his back, holding him where he was.

"Let Papa sit up before you jump on him." He said quickly, knowing Nate had actually hurt Kurt the last time he'd jumped on his back.

Kurt sat up and stretched then held out his arms and was promptly jumped on by both Nate and Maya who were giggling madly. Rachel laughed quietly, continuing their conversation like the break in the middle hadn't happened.

"Did I imagine this? I don't think at eighteen I had the capacity to imagine all of this. I don't talk about it often, but there is not a day that goes by that I don't stop and marvel at all of this. We've got it good. We're happily married, healthy, successful with beautiful kids and great friends. We did good." She said with a soft smile, and Kurt scoffed.

"You two are so sappy." He said with a smile, but as Blaine looked up and met the smiling eyes of his husband he had to agree, they had it pretty damn good.


End file.
